


Spiders Aren't Bugs, They're Arachnids

by Life_ontheLine



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, F/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Stands Up to Bakugou, Midoriya doesn't get One For All, maybe a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_ontheLine/pseuds/Life_ontheLine
Summary: Izuku Midoriya. Diagnosed Quirkless.But what happens when his life is turned upside down by a spider bite?





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism and reviews would be appreciated.
> 
> also all relationships will be mentioned or acted upon.

Society became biased when Quirks magically made their way into the human world. With the stuff of fiction becoming a reality, the world had to drastically reshape the systems of education, living spaces, and especially laws. Quirkless, however, were shunned. They were deemed to have no individuality. 

 

My name is Izuku Midoriya. At age 4, I was diagnosed Quirkless. 

 

The greenette’s ears were met with blaring noise, and he groggily wakes up to the sound of his alarm. He pressed the button and figuratively rolled off his bed, yawning as he finds his glasses on the floor. Again. He picks the spectacles up, dusting them off with a handkerchief he always keeps in his pocket. He puts the eyeglasses on, his vision clearing up. 

Izuku puts on his school uniform and walks out of his room, going to the kitchen. His mom left for work early, but cooked him breakfast before she left. ‘She’s so nice,’ Izuku thought. He quickly ate his breakfast and walked out, slipping his backpack on. He locks the door behind him with the spare key he got from his mom about a year ago, and walks to school. 

___________________ 

Upon arriving at school, Izuku was greeted with silence from his classmates. His status as Quirkless had cemented his role as the most worthless person in Aldera Middle School. He walked to class, sitting down as the bell rung to signify the start of the day. 

The teacher walked in, and everyone said ‘Good morning’. Save for Izuku and his former friend and current bully, Katsuki Bakugou. 

The teacher spoke up, saying “So, now’s the time to pick your high schools...” 

A good 2-second silence inserted itself into existence. 

“But I’m pretty sure all of you are applying for the Hero Course, right?!” He asked, grinning. 

The class went wild, all of them showing off their Quirks. 

“Now, calm down. No Quirks in school, remember?” The class calmed down eventually. 

Katsuki said out loud for everyone to hear “Oi, ‘teach. Don’t toss me in with this group of extras. They’re no match for me.” 

The teacher nodded and said “Oh, Midoriya is also applying to U.A.” 

‘Oh god,’ Izuku thought, hunching over to try and hide. 

“Deku...” The angry voice growled, adding “What makes you think you can just apply to the same school as me, you fucking extra!?” 

“K-Kacchan, I-” 

“One more goddamn word out of you, and I’ll blast you to the fucking moon!” Katsuki slammed his hand on the desk of his ex-best friend, searing the wood with his Quirk. 

“Bakugou! No Quirks in school!” 

The angry boy scoffed and sat down, lifting his feet up onto the desk. Izuku sighed in defeat. He was probably going to have to apply for the Support Course. 

“We gotta find that spider before it bites someone!” A faint voice cried out from outside Izuku’s classroom. He didn’t think it concerned him, if it wasn’t for said spider crawling under his desk, up his shoe and into his pants. It scurried up his leg, making its way to his arm. It reared up, and bit into his flesh, sending its ‘venom’ through his bloodstream. He winced, shaking it off by flailing his arms. 

“Midoriya, you should go get it looked at. You have permission to go to the nurse.” 

Izuku nods and gets up, holding his finger as it throbs in pain. He opens the door to the nurse, who gives him some ointment and a bandage. 

The nurse orders “Probably should stay away from using that finger for a few days.” 

Izuku nods again and silently gets up. 

He closed the door to the nurse’s office behind him and placed his whole hand on the wall to lean. When he pulled his hand, he nearly fell. He looked up and saw his hand sticking to the wall. He sweat-dropped, trying desperately to pull it off. 

Un-stick! C’mon, please! 

After approximately 2 minutes of trying to get his hand loose, he relents and sighs. He relaxes his muscles, becoming slightly slumped. Then suddenly, his hand detaches itself from the wall, and it takes him a moment to realize his shoulder makes contact with the tiled floor. 

Relaxing makes it un-stick. 

He made his mental note, but suddenly a realization dawned on him as he walked back to class. 

“If humans can’t normally stick to walls as if they were put there with glue, then that must mean the stickiness is either man-made or... made by a... Quirk...” 

As he opened the door, he unknowingly said a bit too loud for safety... 

“I have a Quirk?” 

Every head turned to look at the usually timid Izuku. He quickly covered his mouth, and sat down in his seat, slowly uncovering his mouth and leaving his hands on his desk. 

Katsuki was fuming. Damn Deku had a Quirk?! No fucking way. His hand gripped the corners of the wooden desk, his knuckles turning white. Soon enough there was smoke coming from the gap between Katsuki’s hand and the desk. 

_____________ 

Izuku ran home, beaming with excitement. He opened the door to his home, rushing in and...

His hand got stuck again.


	2. Airborne (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A leap of faith.

Izuku dashed out of his room, holding his glasses to prevent them from falling off of his face. He almost tripped, stumbling to regain balance. The greenette falls, bracing himself for a fall on his face and shutting his eyes tight. What he found was surprising. He was on his feet, and his hair was slightly more ruffled than usual, like he had been falling from a height that wasn't his own.

 

"What?"

 

He pat himself down, shrugged it off, and walked out the door, feeling more like he was stepping on air. He felt more slim and fit than ever for some reason. He took a quick peek down his uniform and noticed nothing out of the ordinary, so he just continued running to school.

 

He arrived in the classroom, panting slightly because of his jog. The run hadn't fazed him in the slightest, and his appearance was met with several glares, especially from Kacchan. He quietly makes his way to his seat, sits down and look towards the teacher. 

 

Behind him, there’s a person with a straw ready to spew a spitball at his neck. When his awful classmate blows through the straw, the spitball comes flying out, and Izuku ducks. Wait- How’d he know all this? He shouldn’t be able to see behind him. It was like a simple sixth sense. If what he thinks is correct, it’s like a psychological awareness of his surroundings.

 

It should tell him if he’s in danger. 

 

Oh. This was going to be  _ very _ useful. 

 

**_Explosion incoming from your right._ **

 

He ducks down again, and sure enough, an explosion from Kacchan rings out above him. Why wasn’t the teacher doing anything? He straightened up, pushed his glasses back onto his face and looked at Bakugo with a straight expression. As usual, the explosive blonde was seething with rage. He looked like his head might go boom. 

 

“The fuck you say, Deku?!” 

 

Darn. Did he say that out loud? 

 

**_Explosion from overhead._ **

 

He compelled himself to move, leaping out of his chair and sticking to the furthest wall. His eyes widen and his pupils contract, observing Bakugo’s position. 

 

“Hey, you two! No fighting in school! This is grounds for detention!” 

 

Izuku, being the usually obedient one, relaxes his muscles and walks back to his seat. He picks it up, sets it upright, and sits down. Kacchan, being the explosive teen he is, grinds his teeth, clenches his fists, scoffs, then sits his ass down. 

 

Why were his thoughts so loud? It’s like he was reading a story out loud to a little sibling. In any case, class is ending in about 20 minutes. He continues on with taking notes, working on the classwork, and finishing it up early with a couple double, triple, and quadruple-checks. 

 

He neatly organizes the papers after everyone has left, and he puts them in his backpack. He feels the hairs on the back of his neck rise. It sends a chill down his spine. 

 

**_Explosion from your left._ **

 

Dodge,  _ dodge!! _

 

He gets up in a squatting position and kicks away the chair, landing successfully on a window. Kacchan gets hit by the stray chair and lets out an ‘oomph’, then staggers a bit. Izuku’s glasses fall off, but oddly his vision is crystal clear. 

 

Kacchan growls and propels himself towards Izuku, and the greenette we all know and love hops above the blonde, boosting himself off of Kacchan’s back and landing on two feet. He quickly spins around to see the blonde growling yet again, and Izuku runs. Not today.

 

He dashes down the halls, and briefly looks behind him. Kacchan isn’t there, so Izuku sighs and calms down. He puts his hands on his knees, catching his breath. He walks out of school, and tightens the muscles in his forearms, stretching a bit. What comes out of his wrist is spider webs, and it sticks to a trash can. 

 

Izuku shakes his hand, trying to get the web off. In doing so he inadvertently throws the trash can over a stone wall. It rips half way, and he winces when he hears the garbage dump hit the ground. He puts his hand to his chin, rubbing it slightly as he theorizes about the factors and uses of the web that comes out of his wrist. How strong is it? How stretchy is it? How sticky is it? Can it hold his weight? Well...

 

Only one way to find out.

 

[|-----|]

 

Izuku pulls open a drawer, finding an old mask that his mom bought him a year ago. It was dark green, and the eyes were cut out slightly because he couldn’t see with the full length of his peripheral vision. 

 

He puts on the mask, adjusting it so it fits snugly around his face. He walks out of the apartment he and his mother share, walking up to the roof. 

 

Wait.

 

Why was he walking? This is the perfect opportunity to test out some of his Quirk’s capabilities. 

 

He leaned over the edge. It was a two-story drop, so it wasn’t very lengthy, but it could still hurt. Well, no time like the present. 

 

He places his hands on the side of the wall, pulling a bit to make sure they’re stuck firm. He places one leg, and pulls a bit more. Stuck. Good. He places the last limb on the wall, finally sticking fully. He then removes one hand, and places it forward. 

 

“Huh.. I can stick to walls. This is great!” 

 

Izuku starts upping the speed of his movement, quickly yet accurately placing his hands and feet in patterns to rise to the roof swiftly. 

 

He crawls to the roof, letting his feet down on solid ground. It felt weird, but exhilarating. 

 

He clenches his wrist. Nothing comes out. 

 

“Hmm… Maybe if..”

 

He pulls in his middle and ring finger, pushing down on his palm. Sure enough, a web comes out. He keeps the fingers on his palm, and the web keeps going. And going. 

 

He then releases his fingers, and the web stops. It furthers the process by cutting off the web, the beginning of the web landing between his feet. 

 

“Much better.” 

 

He puts one foot on the edge of the building, looking down, only to immediately walk backwards back onto solid ground. His habits were screaming at him.

 

_ What are you doing?! That’s dangerous, you shouldn’t try that! _

 

His mind was telling an entirely different story.

 

_ You won’t find out who you are. You’ll be able to open up new worlds with more exploration of your Quirk. Take a leap of faith. _

 

Izuku takes a deep breath, and steels himself. It’s now or never. He backs up, digging his feet into the roof. His expression hardens, and he starts running to the edge. 

 

He jumps off, and his life changes for the better.


	3. Airborne (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku deals with the little bits and pieces of his Quirk, and meets an eccentric girl who he takes a liking to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi.

When he took the leap, wind assaulted his senses. The falling made him scared for his life. He pressed down on his palms and webs shot out. They latched onto a roof and Izuku swung through an alleyway, letting go of the web and jumping off of a gate. He launched the webs onto the walls of the alleyway, shooting himself out of the passageway at high speeds and landing on a roof. Luckily, his extremities kept him from falling off of the roof.

 

The rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins after his little trip was exhilarating. Not that he could feel much of the wind, but the transportation was so much better than riding by train or by bus. 

 

He could probably just stick to the back of the train and chill there.

 

When he looked back, he had only traveled from his rooftop to the one across the street.

 

He could get to U.A. really easily. Spiders’ webs were pretty strong. But Quirk usage wasn’t allowed in public unless you had a provisional or hero license. 

 

He’d have to improvise on that later. 

 

[|-----|]

 

The next day, he popped out the lenses on his glasses and slipped them onto his head. His vision was clear now, and he didn’t need them, but he didn’t feel complete without them. His walk to school was clearly easier, but he paid no mind to it. 

 

His mind was still hanging on the thought that he had a really cool and really fast method of transportation. If he could hang on that easily and vault off that gate, that means he must have a sort of strength enhancing factor. 

 

After thinking for a while, he had tons of questions about his Quirk.

 

How much could he lift? 

 

How hard could he hit? 

 

How far could his webs go?

 

How strong were the webs?

 

Did he have a limit to how much he could create them?

 

He had a lot more smaller questions, but those were the basic three. 

 

By the time he had gone through the list of smaller questions, he found himself in class.

 

[|-----|]

 

During Physical Education, they had to do fitness testing for the month. He groaned internally. He was never good at fitness. Every time something like soccer or dodgeball would happen, Bakugo would start bullying him via aggressive focus. He would always throw the balls with maximum force at his head, and with surprising accuracy. 

 

What was different about his school was that his Physical Education teacher allowed non-offensive Quirk use. Meaning that Bakugo could use his explosions to give his throws with additional force. But that also means Izuku could use his sixth sense to dodge them easily. 

 

They did push-ups first. His partner was one of the kids who were nice. Hiro Tatsuma, he recalls. 

 

He was off in his own world, forgetting about the push-ups and doing them subconsciously. When his teacher walked around, he would give minimal feedback. That was just a given. They did that for every fitness testing. 

 

So when his teacher told him he was ‘looking good’, he grinned internally. They did the Pacer to test endurance, and he was one of the last people. He was toe-to-toe with Bakugo, but as time went on, Bakugo started to slow down. Izuku finished with a score of thirty six and Bakugo finished with a score of twenty-nine. 

 

The next day, they ran the mile. Whoever was done could continue walking, or they could sit on the field. 

 

Bakugo was once again toe-to-toe with Izuku, who had the minimal lead on the TNTeen. He could hear the silent muttering of cursing coming from Bakugo. 

 

Bakugo starts leaning into the run, his hands behind him. He lets off short bursts of explosions to boost him forward, and unfortunately, Izuku has no form of increasing his speed other than a normal human would do. No speed-enhancing Quirk. So he just starts running. And running. Soon enough, he finishes the mile. When he looks behind him, Bakugo is still ahead of the rest of the class. But he was second. 

 

That meant Izuku was first. He was first. He could compete with Bakugo somewhat.

 

[|-----|]

 

When he went home, of course he was to be cornered by Bakugo and his lackeys. The kid with wings and the kid with elongated fingers. He pocketed his glasses, getting into a kind of modified boxing stance with his fingers slightly curled and hands open. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes.

 

He could hear them taunt him. The one with the heaviest footsteps must be Bakugo. His sixth sense sent a tingle down his spine, signaling an incoming attack.

 

**_Explosion from overhead._ **

 

He sidestepped to his left, shooting a web in Bakugo’s face to temporarily blind him. Little sparks flew out of the angsty TNTeen’s hands, and he shot a web at Bakugo’s wrist, not knowing what he was doing. Everything he was acting out upon, he was acting upon instinct. No rational thought came to mind. All of the short phrases telling him what to do, letting his body move with relaxed yet forceful motions. 

 

There was no restraint, no holds barred. He smirked, having new confidence soar from within the depths of his own formerly broken and battered soul. The fact that he could handle all three of them, especially Bakugo, with little effort, was quite the feat. He hopped up onto the wall, sticking to it. He shot two webs towards Bakugo’s lackeys’ heads, bonking them together and making them fall on their rear.

 

Bakugo simply grimaced and growled at Izuku from below him, and he trudged away, kicking rocks and pebbles as he did so. Izuku started chuckling. Chuckling? Well, whatever caused a confidence boost, he really liked it. 

 

He hopped down after confirming that Bakugo was long gone. He stretched, loosening his muscles before starting to walk home. 

 

[|-----|]

 

Upon walking near his favorite bench to read under, which was a cherry blossom tree (it looked really pretty when it actually blossomed), since this was the route he was gonna take to cross the street. He wanted to try swinging again. A very chipper being piqued his curiosity, and it was a girl with mid-thigh length baby blue hair that twists around itself. She was chasing a butterfly, hopping up and down to presumably catch it. 

 

_ That’s kinda cute, _ he thought. 

 

What wasn’t cute was the garbage truck heading straight for her at an alarming speed. He glances at the crosswalk, and no walking was permitted yet. So she was just absent-mindedly chasing a butterfly.

 

Izuku moves swiftly, shooting out a web and confirming it latched onto the girl. After that, he pulled on the web, yanking the girl towards him. He braces himself, arms out to catch the girl. Once an impact was felt within his arms, he wrapped his arms around the girl, staggering only a little bit. Once they were fully stopped, he immediately let go. 

 

“Hey, hey! Who’re you? That was really cool, you can shoot webs? How are they made? Ooh! You’re like a spider, that’s cool!” 

 

_ So many questions… _

 

“Uh. One, my name is Izuku Midoriya. Two, yes, I can shoot webs. Three, I don’t know yet. And yes, I’m like a spider.” 

 

“Oh cool! My name is Nejire Hado, my Quirk is Wave Motion! It allows me to create shockwaves, and I can even fly with them!”

 

“Oh. Like now?” 

 

Hado looked down, and sure enough, she was floating due to her Quirk. She giggled childishly, and he smiled. 

 

“Well, I should get going.” 

 

“Are you gonna be in the hero course? Ooh, that would be really interesting! Maybe we can get in the same class too!”

 

He chuckles slightly, waving to Hado. “Yeah, I agree.”

 

“That  _ would _ be a trip to remember.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wiu next.


End file.
